Big Time Epic Loser Love
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Our infamous BTR boys have to go to public school for a taste of the real life. They meet the epic losers of Riverside High and try to make them fall in love with them. Will it be a epic fail or a big time love story?
1. Fallen In Love All Over Again

"You're going to public school!" Gustavo yelled at the hockey heads.

"WHAT!" The boys say. They were surprised because usually he would try to do something to make sure they never left the studio. You would think something else was up…

"Griffin says this town is changing and you're getting too attached to Hollywood. I agree and so does Kelly. We think that public school would change your point of stardom." Gustavo said in his normal voice.

Kendall was the first to object."No this town isn't changing us and what do you mean by changing our point of stardom?"

"Well, James is obsessed with that mirror and getting girls and acting jobs. Logan can't stop focusing on trying to get Camille back, Carlos wants girls and to do stupid stunts and Kendall, you want to mope around because Jo is gone. Well, you guys are getting a reality check." Gustavo answered Kendall.

Kelly talked next, "You guys have two hours to pack for about three months and when you get back, hopefully you would have changed the least bit. If you haven't, you're gonna lose your jobs."

"WHAT!" the boys yelled.

_Oh oh oh ohhhhh…_

It was 2am when the guys had been packed and were ready to go. They couldn't believe they were going to be in Walkerton, Florida in less than six hours. They said good bye to Mama Knight before they left. Katie had to come because her mom wanted her to make real friends and with people who aren't con artists who pretend to be little girls.

"Can you believe this?" James said angrily, "We have to go to some stupid unknown town because Hollywood is bad for us. I had the Twilight creators who were gonna get me an audition!"

"This could possibly be a good thing for us." Logan said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea, just like those leather pants we had to try on when we first got to LA." Carlos mumbled, obviously sad about leaving LA for some dried-up town.

Kendall was sick of hearing this so he gladly interrupted, "Guys, Hollywood was getting to us. I mean us four never used to be this girl-obsessed. Well, maybe James, but that's not the point! We all have to learn something over the next three months and no girls are allowed on this whole reminding ourselves trip, got it?"

"I agree with Kendall. I don't wanna take care of any more heartbroken boys." Katie says first.

"Agreed." Logan was the second to answer.

"Sure." Carlos answered next.

"What if I see an extremely hot girl in Walkerton?" James asked.

"James!" All three boys and Katie said.

"Sorry, I was just asking. I don't approve of this girl ban but, I'll do it." James answered.

"All passengers boarding flight 721 to Walkerton, please board now."

The boys walked to board the plane and tried their best to find some happiness before they got to Walkerton.

~6 Hours Later~

The boys and Katie had just gotten off the plane. They looked around at their surroundings. It wasn't ugly; it just wasn't a place you'd see Big Time Rush at. James was the first to speak.

"Where are we gonna be staying at?" He asked, still peeved because the wind was messing up his brown locks.

"Kelly emailed me saying we were staying with a girl named Alycinn Montgomery. She lives with her twin sister and baby brother and she's a student at Riverside High. We're supposed to get a cab and drive to this address." Logan answered James, who was still trying to fix his hair. He handed Kendall the paper and told him to call the cab.

"Oh great, more people older than me." Katie said, standing next to Carlos.

In less than 20 minutes, they were in a cab to meet their new roommate for the next three months. They arrived at a pale yellow house with a great garden in the front. They saw two girls and a little boy getting into a car and who were about to drive off until they saw the cab.

Kendall was in a daze when he first saw one of the girls. She was African American and she was a brunette. Her hair had blue and red highlights. She was wearing a black graphic tee with a picture of the Beatles on the front and a pair of magenta skinny jeans and had on a pair of sky blue Converse. To the other guys, she would have been pretty. To Kendall, she was a goddess amongst them.

The cab halted and the boys and Katie piled out of the car. The girls looked at them and smiled. They all must've smiled immediately because the 'goddess' Kendall had referred to started talking.

"Hey, I'm Alycinn, this is Carlynn and Jackson, my twin and baby brother." Alycinn said, pointing to the girl and a boy standing on either side of her.

James ran up to Carlynn and quickly introduced himself," Hi, James Diamond and you are…"

Carlynn said with a smirk," I'm not interested and have a boyfriend whom I know would love to play hockey with your face."

James quickly ran back to stand by Katie, who instantly high fived Carlynn. James found that very rude and started to mumbled unintelligible things.

"Well, James has met Carlynn and her rude attitude,"Alycinn looked at her sister, who was still smirking at James, "and Jackson hasn't introduced himself yet. Jack, go say hi to…" Alycinn trailed off because she didn't the younger girl's name.

"Katie Knight and these are my brothers, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Carlynn knows him pretty well, James." Katie said shaking Alycinn's hand and referring to each boy around her.

"Nice to meet you, Katie,"Alycinn looked at her watch, "And we're gonna be late, so everyone pile in the car." Alycinn said quickly and ran to the driver's side.

Everyone got in the car and Alycinn drove away from the house after paying the cab. She first drove Jackson and Katie, who spent most of the ride talking about Battle of the Evil Gnomes, a new video game that came out. Alycinn hopped out of the car and took Jackson and Katie inside.

"I have to go register Katie into school, so sit in the car and don't break anything." Alycinn said quickly and ran into the middle school.

"Is she always so…," Kendall asked, but couldn't find a word to describe her.

"Busy, time-stricken, fast? Yea, pretty much all her life." Carlynn said, finishing Kendall's sentence.

Alycinn ran back out and jumped right back in the driver's side. She drove out of the parking lot and drove straight to a high school not far away from the middle school. She got out and motioned for the boys to follow her. Carlynn jumped in front of her and made her stop for a minute.

"Aly, slow down before you go in there, all rushed and red cheeked. Breathe in and out." Carlynn told her twin and Alycinn took long breaths in and out.

"Thanks, Car. You always know what to do." Alycinn said and then hugged her sister.

Alycinn walked slower than earlier and calmly walked into the school. She walked to the main office and said hi to everyone she saw. She talked quietly to the receptionist and then turned to the boys.

"You guys can wait in those seats outside the office. I'm getting your schedules and showing you to your classes." Alycinn said and watched them walk out the door. She gave a Kendall a small smile as he left. The receptionist, Ms. Brooks, saw this and smirked when Alycinn turned back around.

"What?" Alycinn asked quietly.

"You like him, Aly," said to her.

"No, I don't! I just met him this morning I can't possibly like him." Alycinn said defensively.

"Ok, whatever you say, Aly." said with the same smirk on her face.

"Just give me their schedules and I can go before I'm late, Ms.B?" Alycinn said nicely.

Meanwhile, outside the office, the boys were looking around while sitting in their seats. All of the sudden, four girls came down the hall and they all looked at the guys and smiled slightly.

"Who are they?" Logan asked, more specifically talking about the dark brown haired girl in the middle.

"Yea, I would love to know her well," James talking about the girl wearing the shirt with the owl on it.

Carlos sprouted interest in the girl who was giggling with her friends as she pasted by them. They all ran to each of the girls except the girl in the far left. She went straight to her locker after saying goodbye to her friends. Kendall sat in the chair thinking about Alycinn.

Speaking or, he means thinking of her, she walked out the door and handed him the first schedule.

"Hey, where are the other ones?"Alycinn asked nervously, hoping they didn't break anything.

Kendall pointed to the girls in the hall and each of the guys.

"They have met my best friends. I don't wanna interrupt, so I'll just tell you who they are." Alycinn said to Kendall.

"The one Logan is with is Alexis Trixston, but I just call her Lexi Rose. She is sweet and super observant. She is really shy and quiet." Alycinn said to Kendall, who was now standing next to her.

"Next to James is Miranda Chase, but she likes to be called Andy. She is cheerful and talkative. She loves being bubbly about everything. She acts a bit ditzy but she's really smart." Alycinn continued.

"Then there's Daphne Evans. She's an airhead but we love her. She brings life to the party and makes everyone she meets smile." Alycinn pointed at the girl chattering with Carlos.

"Last but not least is Madeline Hale, we just call her Maddy. She is shy and quiet in public but with us, she's funny, outgoing and loud. We couldn't stay together without her."Alycinn said, done with all the girls.

Kendall looked at his friends and then a thought came to mind. He almost screamed about the girl ban but he didn't.

"Oh, brother. What am I gonna do about it now?" Kendall whisper-yelled.

Alycinn goes to meet up with her friends and the guys come together. They all smile and say…

"I think I've fallen in love all over again."

The girls separate with the boys and show them their classes. Kendall runs up next to Alycinn and she shows him his classes.


	2. Not His Cover Girl

Kendall walked next to Alycinn as she showed him his first class, which was seen to be Algebra, also known his least favorite subject.

Kendall continued as Alycinn opened the door and all eyes were on them. Some girls gasped, some boys rolled their eyes and the teacher just looked at them.

"Ms. Montgomery, you're late. Who is your friend here?" Mr. Blakely asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Blakely, I had some business to take care of. This is Kendall Knight, your new student for the year." Alycinn replied to her teacher.

"Take your seat, Alycinn. Kendall, you can sit next to Alycinn so you can catch up." Mr. Blakely said.

Alycinn sat in her seat on the third row, seventh seat and Kendall sat next to her. Kendall looked around at the room and it's was average. White walls, blue tiled floors, educational posters with only nerdy humor on them and lame pictures. Kendall was in a daze until a girl next to him tapped his shoulder. He turned around to a petite blonde who had green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie. I know who you are. You're Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. So, you're like famous, so why are you in Walkerton?" Mackenzie asked confused.

He didn't want to tell her why because she seemed like a crazed fan, so he just lied." I'm here on vacation with the rest of BTR." He said with a smile.

"Oh well, that's sounds pretty legit. So, again I'm stating you're famous, why are you hanging out with Lameycinn?" She asked, nastily.

'Is she talking about Alycinn? Why would she talk about her? She's sweet and funny and smart and pretty….whoa Kendall, what's with calling her pretty? You just met her!' Kendall thought to himself.

"My friends and I are living with her while we're on vacation. Why did you call her Lameycinn? She is pretty cool for someone I just met." Kendall said, honestly pissed that someone would be that mean.

"You just met her and don't know everything about little Miss Aly Montgomery. She just might backstab you quicker than you think. Just fair warning." Mackenzie added snidely.

"Well, I haven't misjudged her and to me, it sounds like you're a bit jealous of Alycinn." Kendall whispered with a smirk.

Mackenzie looked horrified at the allegation of her ever being jealous of Alycinn. She turned back to her friends and whispered quietly before the end of class had ended. Then she turned back to me.

"Hey, Kendall. You wanna come to a party with us? You could be my special guest." Mackenzie asked me sweetly.

I wanted to say no after what she said about Alycinn, but she was too persuasive.

"Sure, Mackenzie. I would love to come. Where is the party?" Kendall asked.

"I'll text you the fun details." Mackenzie said with a mischievous

Aly's POV

I saw Kendall talking to Mackenzie, my immortal enemy. I only call her that because she reminds me of a blood thirsty vampire. She thinks she's the best thing to ever live just because she has a famous dad and important mom. I can't stand her! She still thinks that when we were friends in middle school (not likely to EVER happen again) that I stole her boyfriend Nate by ratting out that she was cheating on him with Benjamin Parks. She thought was my master plan to get back at her for breaking my new MooMoo MP3 Player. I just didn't want to see him get hurt because back then, he was my best friend.

The class was over and I walked to the door. I turned around to get Kendall to show him to his next class, but what I saw was more terrifying than ever. Kendall was hugging Mackenzie Lewis. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I ran out of the room and pushed through the crowd to the girls' bathroom. I was met by three of Mackenzie's best friends and their dirty looks. I ran into the closest stall I could find. I cried my eyes out for about 5 full minutes.

"I guess I'm not his cover girl."

Aly didn't notice that she had dropped her songbook with the love song she wrote for the same person she didn't wanna to see it…


	3. He's My Beautiful Mess

Kendall had to find his next class by himself. Alycinn was nowhere to be found after 1st period.

'_I wonder what happened to her. I hope she's okay.'_ Kendall thought.

Kendall had walked into Science with a small group of students. He looked around for the teacher, but then he saw Logan in the back of the room with an empty seat next to him.

Logan waved Kendall over to sit with him. He wanted to tell him all about Lexi. To Logan, she was astonishing, mesmerized by her every move and he couldn't have met a better girl.

Kendall sat down next to Logan with a wide smile spread across his face and Logan had the same wide smile, thinking about Lexi. Kendall wanted to just start with the new girl interrogation.

"How's your day been, Loges? I see that the Lexi girl has gotten you happy about Walkerton." Kendall questioned with a smirk because it was obvious about that.

"Definitely! She's sweet, funny and very smart for a teenage girl in high school." Logan answered.

"Well, I was having a great time with Aly until some girl in Algebra named Mackenzie interrupted. Then, she made fun of her and said she's a backstabber. She ended with inviting me to some magical high school party." Kendall said with a tone mixed with anger sadness.

"Wow, she doesn't sound very nice at all." Logan said to him.

"She isn't." Kendall said before the bell rang, which meant class was about to start.

The teacher then walked in and started class, talking about cellular structures and molecules, but Kendall wasn't listening all he could think about was Aly and where she is.

Class ended with the students having to write a short research paper about cellular structures and the different molecules. Kendall was walking to his next class, which happened to be Math, another hard subject for him. He was walking towards the boy's bathroom when he saw a glittery red and blue note book by the floor of his Algebra class.

_'I wonder whose book that is.'_ Kendall thought to himself.

Kendall pushed through the crowd to retrieve the book before someone else does. He finally got to the book and the cover read 'Dare to Dream'.

_'Should I read this? It might have private thoughts in it. I'll just open the cover to see if there's a name in it.'_ Kendall thought to himself.

He opened the cover and the first thing to pop out at him was a song titled 'Beautiful Mess'. Kendall started to read the lyrics…

_It's a beautiful mess you make__  
><em>_You've had your fun and gamesnd she __  
><em>_I love you__  
><em>_To you that means so much less__  
><em>_Your like the tear in my brand new dress__  
><em>_It's a beautiful mess_

_The rush remains as I watch you go__  
><em>_Your kiss still lingers__  
><em>_but its killing me slow__  
><em>_As I sthe carhiver__  
><em>_in this space where I lay__  
><em>_In your shadow I fade_

Kendall had fell in love with that song. He so had to find the writer. He flipped through the songbook, seeing different love song and sad song lyrics. He turned the book over and it had read, 'Property of Aly K. Montgomery'.

Kendall could finally have a reason to explain to Aly! If only he could find her…

Alycinn had been in the bathroom for almost 2 hours. She had been there avoiding Kendall and she couldn't stay there much longer. She pulled herself off the floor and walked out of the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was spread across her face, her lips chapped from her salty tears and her hair in disarray from leaning against the wall.

She fixed up her face and hair. She walked to the office and asked to call her in sick. Ms. Brooks wanted to question her leaving, but looking into her eyes, she knew it was something she didn't wanna talk about. Ms. Brooks signed her out and she drove the car home. She text Carlynn that they have to catch a ride or she has to come pick up the car on her lunch period.

Aly had gotten home, taken a shower and changed into her pajamas. She laid there, tears stinging her eyelids again. She knew she shouldn't have fallen so fast. after what happened last time, she should've learned her lesson. She thought she could be with _the_ Kendall Knight of the famous boy band Big Time Rush. She was only dreaming.

"Kendall's definitely a beautiful mess." Aly said before she left into a deep slumber with swollen eyes.


	4. Elevate My Heart A Bit More

-Time Skip to End of School Day-

Kendall went through the whole day looking for Alycinn. She was gone. She must've left after first period.

'_Why would she leave? She wasn't sick or tired. There must be another reason._' Kendall thought as he met his best friends at the school entrance.

"Hey, Kendall! We gotta talk to you about that Mackenzie girl." James said first.

Kendall was confused. Even though they started off rough, she seemed very nice. He didn't have reason why they would like her.

"What about Mackenzie?" Kendall asked with a questioning look on his face.

"She is bad news! She bullies Alycinn and her friends!" Carlos said next.

"Yeah, she was their friend in middle school, but something happened between her and Aly that made her a vapid witch with poisonous words." Logan talked next.

"We gotta talk to Carlynn and find out then." Kendall said quickly, running to the van.

Carlynn was met with four worried boy faces. She looked worried, too.

"What's up, guys?" Carlynn asked, trying to cover up her worry.

They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Well, don't talk too fast." Carlynn said.

"What happened between Alycinn and Mackenzie Lewis?" Kendall asked first, air finally trapping in his lungs.

"Well, the vapid bitch had been friends with Aly. Then, one day, she never wanted to talk to her again. I don't know the full story, but I do know Mackenzie can't get any more vicious unless she traded her heart with Medusa." Carlynn said with a snide tone.

"She could have just traded with the Devil to make matters worse." Logan added.

"Well, we gotta go pick up Jack and Katie, so get in the van." Carlynn told them while looking at her watch.

-30 Mins. Later-

They arrived at the house, piling out of the car. Katie was telling the guys about her new friend she met that was a class volunteer named Natalie Hightower. She was the coolest person she had ever met before.

Carlynn unlocked the door and everyone went their separate ways except James and Kendall. James wanted to know what Kendall's deal was all day. He seemed distant and didn't sit with them at lunch.

"Kendall, what's wrong with you?" James asked his best friend.

Kendall wanted to tell him, but he didn't think James would understand him at all.

"Nothing's wrong, Jay. I'm just missing my mom." Kendall answered, lying straight through his teeth.

"You're a terrible liar. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" James stated.

"Well, ok, it's Alycinn. She left school today and I think it's my fault." Kendall said truthfully.

"Why is it your fault? Does it have to do with Mackenzie?" James questioned him.

Kendall suddenly thought his feet were the most important thing ever.

"Kendall, what did you do with Mackenzie to make Aly hurt?" James asking like he was five years old.

"I hugged her after Algebra class to thank her for inviting us to the party." Kendall answered.

Kendall didn't know that Alycinn was sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation. She started to feel the silent tears come again.

'_He hugged her because of an invite? She must be really special then!'_ Aly thought.

"She's her enemy, Ken! That obviously made her uncomfortable. She saw the guy she really likes hugging her enemy." James said.

This made Kendall look up and Aly's tears stopped falling.

'_**What?'**_ They both thought.

"She doesn't like me, James. I just met her this morning!"

"I don't Alycinn personally, but I do know she likes you, Knight."

"How? Did she just tell you or something?"

"I can tell by the way she looks at you. She smiles like she hasn't been happy until she met you."

"Well, to me, she's funny, quirky, smart, but most of all, to me, she's…" he trailed off.

"She's what, Knight? Spill it." James told him.

"She is beautiful." Kendall said with a smile.

'_Did he just call me beautiful? I must be dreaming!'_ Aly thought.

"She is like the moonlight gleaming off the Arabian Sea." Kendall continued.

'_He doesn't even know me and he called me that!_' Aly sat there, still thinking.

"Her eyes are like those marble orbs from the bottom of the fish tanks."

'_OMG! He did not just say that!'_ She thought again.

"You sure you don't wanna marry her now, Kendall?" James questioned, smirking at him.

"I want to marry her or even a girl that has at least a fourth of heart she has. This all happens after we give up Big Time Rush." Kendall states.

'_Whoa…did he just say he would marry me? Or at least a girl with a part of the heart I have?_' Aly sat there, stumped.

Carlynn walked up behind her and looked questioningly. Alycinn zipped her lip and patted the stair in front of her to indicate to her to be quiet and listen. Carly came to sit in front of Aly. She nervously played with Carlynn's hair.

"Alycinn makes me feel like I've known her all my life like you guys." Kendall told James.

"She makes me totally forget about Jo leaving me for some movie." Kendall says.

'_I almost forgot about him and Jo! But he said I make him forget, so she doesn't matter.'_ Aly thought happily.

'_**Whoa… I was right! Kendall likes Aly! I love being right.'**_ Carlynn thought next to Aly.

"She's just amazing." Kendall simply stated.

'_I just love how my heart elevates a bit more from his words._' Aly thought with a smile as she and Carlynn got up to go to their rooms.


	5. Goodbye?

Alycinn walked back to her room. She needed a breather from Kendall's flattering comments, but all of the sudden, she frowned.

'What if he only said those things because he likes me as a friend?' Aly thought.

'He called you beautiful! Does that seem very friendly to you?' her conscience told her.

'But calling someone beautiful is friendly! It's called being nice!' Aly told her conscience.

'He said your eyes are like orbed marbles in the fish tanks! ' the conscience said.

'Maddy has told me that a million times when I'm down. So what does that change?' Aly said back.

'He said he'd marry you or a girl with the same heart as you, and that means something.' the conscience told her as it echoed in her mind.

Alycinn stopped the inter conscience fight or she'd seem more abnormal than everyone at school already thought she was. She laid there happier than ever. She picked up her phone and called her friends. She called Andy first so she could send out a mass call out.

The phone rang for about a minute before Alycinn heard the blaring beginning of Misery by Maroon 5. She heard Andy turn down the music before saying," Hola, amigo. Andy Chase here to speak to ya."

"Hey, And. I need a mass call out for the girls. It's important." Aly asked.

"Gotcha, chica! Mass call out begin now." Andy said.

Alycinn put the phone down cause she didn't wanna here the numbers being pounded in. She picked it and heard the phone ring.

She heard three voices answer after two rings.

"Ni hao!" said.

"Bonjour" Lexi said next.

"Ciau" Maddy was after.

"Hey ya'll!" Daphne whispered.

"Ciao, my bellas. I have some great news. I think Kendall likes me!" Alycinn told her friends.

The squeals filled the room after she announced the news.

"I also have news." All the girls on the phone except Maddy said at once.

"Who's going first?" Aly asked.

"I wanna!" Daphne yelled over everyone.

"Okay, Daph. You can go. Then, Andy and Lexi Rose." Alycinn said, loving being the leader of her friends.

"So I think that Carlos guy likes me!" Daphne screamed, which made her friends take their ears away from the earpiece on their phones.

"Great, Daph. You broke my eardrum!" Andy said, excited to be able to tell her news about her and James.

"Well, that spoils my news of me saying that James likes me, too." Andy said nonchalantly.

"My news too, then. Logan likes me so much." Lexi added.

"We all have future husbands now. Yayy!" Daph yelled into again, breaking her friends' eardrums again.

"Daph, I think we're gonna rename you as Mega Mouth because you're always YELLING!" Maddy said, even though she was sad for not having a crush.

"Sorrys! I'm just so excited from being friends with a celebrity!" Daphne said.

"Is that all you care about?" Andy asked, angered because she liked Carlos from him being adventurous and silly, not for being a celebrity.

"No, he's also cute!" Daphne added with a "Duh" tone.

"You know what? I gotta finish some paper for Mr. Mackerson, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Maddy said a bit peeved.

"Su-" Alycinn was cut off by Maddy's dial tone.

"Well, that was rude." Lexi said.

"You think?" Andy said.

The girls didn't know the guys were going to ask then out while having their mass call.

They heard three different rings from three different phones.

"Got another call, talk to you later." Andy said before hanging up.

"Me too. So talk to you tomorrow." Lexi said next.

"Well, I'm hungry and everyone's gone, so talk when I see ya." Daphne said before leaving Aly with a dial tone.

Aly found that a bit strange.

"Goodbye, I guess?" Aly said before closing the phone.


	6. This Is Perfect To Me

Andy's POV

I turned to my desk to my homework. I always wondered why I needed a landline and a cell, but now I see that that was a great idea. She pictures the flashback and smiles at the moment.

_Flashback_

_She turned back to her landline and picked up the phone. _

'_Who could be calling me? I didn't give anyone this number except-'Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. _

"_Hello?" The voice said._

"_James?" Andy questioned._

"_Yea, it's me. Hey Andy, I just wanted to see if I got the right number." James said nervously. He was hoping this would be easy, but Andy is a cool girl. She might be too cool for him._

"_You sure that's all you wanted to check? You sound a little bit nervous about something." Andy asked, hoping he was going to ask her out._

"_Well, no. I wanted to ask you something." James said, taking a chance with his heart._

"_Then spill it, pretty boy. I don't have a lot of time to spare." She said, waiting for the words to spill out of the gorgeous boy's mouth._

"_If you're busy, I can call you back." He asked._

"_No, I was just making this easier for you." Andy said, laughing at how the cocky boy was getting nervous at talking to her._

"_Miranda Kimberly Chase, will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?" James finally asked._

_Andy almost dropped the phone. She knew it was coming, but she didn't expect to actually get it out._

"_Diamond, you got a date for Saturday." Andy told him as she smiled._

"_So, I'll pick you up at 7?" James asked her._

"_Yep! See you at school?"_

"_Sure. Bye, Andy"_

"_Bye, pretty boy."_

_Flashback ended_

Andy looked at her math book, just smiling down trying to finish her homework.

Daph's POV

I still can't believe that just happened! I must be dreaming. Well, I hope I wasn't.

Carlos Garcia just asked me out for Saturday night. I hope we get to talk about Big Time Rush's new album and how awesome it is that he's a celebrity. He seems like such a great guy and he's so cute! Something's bothering me though…

Why did Maddy hang up after what I said about Carlos?

I think she's just jealous that he likes me. Maybe I can find her a boyfriend. What about that guy in Band that plays the bass drum?

So well, I gotta go figure out how to put make up on for my date…I hope it isn't hard…

Lexi's POV after 1 hour

Logan Mitchell, big time brain of Big Time Rush, just asked me out! I'm so excited!

Wow, I just sounded like Daphne for a second. I gotta stop listen to her when she's watching commercials for new little kid shows.

Logan is so nice when he asked me. He was polite and a bit nervous. He's so cute when he's nervous.

First, he called. Three times to be exact. Then, he just asked me over video chat.

I just can't wait till Friday night! I gotta pick what to wear even if I have four days, I don't wanna look terrible.

Aly's POV

I put my cell back on my nightstand. I laid there for a second.

'I'm hungry. Time to get up!' Aly thought.

She got up to go make herself some food. She opened her door to slam right into Kendall. She almost slipped on her rug until she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist, catching her.

"Hi" Kendall said, his arms still around my waist.

"Hi to you too" I said, blush rushing to my face.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, smiling , in the same position. Until James walked by whistling and we pulled apart, coughing to break the awkward momenta.

"Well, what do we have here? Kendall and Aly, what are you two up too? I hope it's not funny business." James said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yea, the only funny business we were planning was pouring your Cuda products down the drain." Alycinn told him with a smirk.

"AHH!" James screamed like a girl while holding his head and running away.

"Well, that shut him up." Kendall said with a smile, happy she did that cause now he has more leverage over James.

"So what's that thing you wanted to ask me?" Aly asked him.

Kendall looked down at his hands. He was nervous to ask her. She used two fingers to pull his chin up so he'd look her in the eye.

"Just say whatever you have on your mind." Aly said softly.

"Alycinn Kate Montgomery, will you go out with me?" Kendall asked her, looking into her aqua green eyes, smiling.

"Yes, Kendall. I would love to." She said as she smiled.

'_This is freakin' perfect!'_ Aly thought as Kendall walked away with that smile still on his face.


End file.
